Back To December
by ShopieB
Summary: Wanda se siente mal... desps de q termino no de muy buena forma con Ian, y su mente rememora todos aquellos acontecimientos... inspirado en parte de Back to December de Taylor Swift... TH... ligero OCC... entren please   :


**Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la historia es mia, aunque inspirada en la cancion Back to December de Taylor Swift.**

**

* * *

**

**Back To December**

**Wanda POV**

******Flashback******

–Feliz día amor– me dijo Ian mientras me entregaba un enorme y precioso ramo de rosas.

– ¿Ian que significa esto? – dije señalando el ramo.

–Wanda, no me digas que se te olvido – me dijo en tono de reproche.

_(__You gave me roses and I left them there to die…)___

– ¿Olvidar?... mmm… no que yo sepa. Pero antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, te acuerdas ¿qué te dije que teníamos que hablar?… – el asintió con la cabeza aunque un poco dudoso, y eso me ponía demasiado nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo seguir con aquello que tenía planeado decirle hoy –. Bien, Ian esto de por sí ya es bastante complicado para mi, así que te pido por favor no me interrumpas y déjame terminar. ¿De acuerdo?

–Claro, no hay problema.

–Ian, últimamente no nos queda mucho tiempo para estar juntos, ni mucho menos para tan siquiera hablar, por lo que he pensado esto por un tiempo, y creo que es lo más sensato que podemos hacer, y lo siento si suena muy frio, pero creo, no estoy segura que demos terminar, además, no sé, siento como si lo nuestro se hubiera acabado, como si no fuera a continuar. Ian sabes que para mí es algo difícil recordar, fechas y detalles, cosas que tu si recuerdas, a mi prácticamente se me hace imposible, yo no… siento que se me olvidan cosas que son importantes recordar, y no lo puedo evitar, Ian lo siento, de veras lo siento tanto, pero no soy capaz de continuar.

–No, por favor Wanda, el que lo siente soy yo, de verdad, te quiero, te amo y tienes razón se te olvidan muchas cosas, pero eso no me importa, se te olvidan detalles, que a simple vista son insignificantes, pero en realidad son importantes en una relación, aunque de tus historias si te acuerdas y muy bien debo agregar, por mi parte yo si me acuerdo de aquellos pequeños detalles, y eso sigue sin importarme, porque yo a ti te amo demasiado. Entre los detalles está el de hoy, ¿sabes? Admiro tu sinceridad, pero me duele que no me hayas dicho nada, me duele que me lo dijeras justo hoy, sin acordarte que celebramos el 15 de diciembre.

– ¿15 de diciembre? Ian lo siento, se debe de celebrar algo, pero no me acuerdo, por favor perdóname.

–No lo puedo creer Wanda, justo hoy, Wanda hoy cumplimos 15 meses de habernos conocido, 1 año de ser novios.

Yo solo pude abrir los ojos al máximo, sabía que algo se me había olvidado, pero no podía creer que nuestro aniversario se me olvidara tan fácilmente.

–Ian lo siento, por favor, se me olvido.

–No digas nada por favor Wanda, siento que me haces más daño así.

******Fin Flashback*****

Todavía recuerdo eso, la forma tan fría y en como termine con él, aunque al final no todo salió como esperaba, intento olvidar aquella escena para no hacerme daño, será remordimiento de conciencia, pero el mal que le cause, no se me olvidara, y por más que quiera no lo podre remediar.

Cuando aquella noche todo acabo, mi mundo cambio, y lo peor de todo es que recuerdo todo el tiempo lo que sucedió, lo llevo tatuado en mi memoria, para jamás ser olvidado.

No sé, intento borrar todo, olvidar aquella expresión en su rostro cuando le informe que nuestra relación acabo…

Soy Wanda Stryder, tengo 18 años, soy delgada, de estatura mediana, blanca y rubia, con ojos grises y algunas pecas que adornan mis mejillas, técnicamente mi apariencia es más bien delicada, una linda muñequita de porcelana, pero como todo las apariencias engañan.

En cierto modo mi historia es triste, pero en este caso yo soy la culpable, y el que sufre no es mi corazón, es otro, el de mi ex novio, el chico más perfecto que puede existir, sus ojos azules como el cielo demuestran como dos cristales la trasparecía, bondad y amabilidad de su alma, por eso aunque intente no he podido olvidar, y ni podre perdóname por el daño que le ocasioné aquella noche de diciembre.

Ian O'Shea y su triste y decepcionada mirada de aquella noche de diciembre, son los protagonistas de esta triste historia, y por otra parte yo y esas estúpidas y frías palabras que dije aquella noche, somos las antagonistas, las causantes de tanto sufrimiento y tanto dolor.

Nunca me he caracterizado por ser detallista, al fin y al cabo esa es la característica principal de las mujeres Stryder, Melanie mi hermana, es igual de olvidadiza que yo, pero ella todavía tiene el consuelo de que no ha destrozado un corazón, como lo he hecho yo, ella no ha hecho tanto daño como yo.

Recuerdo como y bajo cuales circunstancias conocí a Ian, lo conocí en el parque, después de una de las tantas discusiones que tuve con el testarudo de Kyle, mi terror personal, por así decirlo, si de él dependiera, yo nunca seré feliz, ¿la razón de su odio? Nunca la sabré, solo sé que se incremento cuando me hice novia de Ian. Incluso creo que su cometido lo está cumpliendo pues en parte –una muy pequeña–, después de que terminamos Ian y yo, el se ha empeñado en ponerlo en mi contra. Mmm creo que aun no lo he mencionado Kyle, es el hermano mayor de Ian, así que… ¿cómo evitar que el diga uno de sus estúpidos comentarios en contra mío, frente a Ian? Es prácticamente imposible.

Mi relación con el fue hermosa y empezó una noche de septiembre, aunque para ese entonces solo éramos amigos, decidimos serlo, pues la atracción fue casi inmediata, tres meses después nos hicimos novios, y una año después todo se acabo, fue el mejor año de mi vida, no puedo decir que me arrepiento de haber terminado con él, pues de nada sirve arrepentirse si no puedo volver a diciembre,

Lo más malo de todo es que después de eso, me acuerdo de hasta el más mínimo detalle del tiempo que pasamos juntos, mientras que cuando estaba con el todo eso se me olvidaba.

El día de mi cumpleaños ni atendí su llamada, no sé por qué razón exactamente lo hice, y creo que eso lo lastimo aun mas.

En algunas ocasiones me gustaría llamarlo aunque sea para preguntarle por su familia, de la que hace tanto tiempo no sé, excluyendo a Kyle, por supuesto.

Me devuelvo aquella noche y sufro, me gustaría no volver tantas veces a aquella noche para no sufrir, al ver su triste mirada…

–Hola hermanita, ¿Cómo estás? Hay ni para que pregunto y si ya se me la respuesta, mal.

– ¿Por qué no dejas de molestar y me dices que quieres de una buena vez? –le conteste enfadada como siempre que me hacia cualquier tipo de comentario acerca de cómo me encontraba

–Huy, pero que genio estas peor que de costumbre… –me reprocho

– ¡Melanie! ¡Qué quieres! –grite exaspera, no estaba para aguantar nada, ni viniendo de mi hermana.

–Solo quería saber si llamaste a Ian el domingo por su cumpleaños

– ¿Su cumpleaños? – pregunte extrañada

–Si… fue el domingo, si no fuera por que terminaron mal, y porque lastimosamente Ian se lleva tan mal con Jared, hasta habría ido a su fiesta –dijo como si nada.

Claro otro detalle que se me olvida y ese no se me cruzo, como se pudo haber olvidado su cumpleaños, cuando el si se acordó del mío.

–Hay no puede ser, ahora si me debe de estar odiando… –susurre.

–Oh! No lo llamaste, ups, lo siento Wanda, no lo sabía.

– ¿Y ahora por qué te disculpas?

–Mmm la verdad no sé, chao hermanita, tengo una cita con Jared… te quiero besos, supéralo, fuiste tu la que le termino, mmm si te interesa Jamie, fue a la fiesta.

No sabía que ni que hacer, como se me fue a olvidar su cumpleaños…

No aguante y le pregunte a Jamie por la fiesta, y él me dijo que estuvo genial aunque Ian no estuvo de humor, y que parecía que esperaba algo que no sucedió. ¿Será que esperaba mi llamada? ¿O era otra cosa? Eso solo nublo mi mente y no sabía ni que pensar.

Pasaron casi un par de meses ya era otoño otra vez, cuando no sé de donde saque valor para tragarme mi orgullo y poder hablarle, hasta donde se ha estado un poco ocupado con sus estudios, solo espero que saque tiempo para mi, aunque sé que no me lo merezco.

_Aló?_

–Ian? Hablas con Wanda… –dije con el corazón en la boca

_¿Wanda? ¿Y eso, tú llamándome? _–su voz demostraba la confusión que debía de tener.__

–Mmm veras lo que sucede, es que quiero hablar contigo, pues si no estás muy ocupado.

_Mmm pues algo, pero dime cuando nos podemos encontrar y cuadramos algo…_

–Eso sería genial ¿te parece mañana en la cafetería que queda cerca al campus de la universidad?

_Ehhh si claro, a las 4:30 puedo ¿y tú?_

–A las 4:30 estaré allí.

_De acuerdo, nos vemos._

–Adiós Ian.

No voy a mentir no he podido dormir bien en el último par de meses, ha sido completamente largo para mi, y lo que más me apetece es aclarar todo de una buena vez todo esto.

Me sentía supremamente nerviosa por el encuentro que tendría con Ian, ya sea porque me tragaría mi orgullo, frente a él, cosa que nunca había hecho. Llegue 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier then ever.  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why.___

–Lo siento Wanda te hice esperar.

–Para nada Ian, acabo de llegar, igual me adelante un poco.

–Mmm de acuerdo, ¿y para que me querías ver?

–Mmm, primero que todo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que hagas un poco de tu tiempo para verme… ¿Cómo te trata la vida Ian? ¿Cómo está tu familia? Hace tiempo que no la veo, y tu estudio, ¿cómo va?

–Pues no es problema, bien, bien y bien.

–Veo que estas muy a la defensiva, y no te culpo, creo que yo estaría igual

_Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind…___

–No te voy a mentir, todavía me acuerdo, como si lo tuviera grabado con fuego, aquel último encuentro que tuvimos.

_…So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
__I go back to December all the time._

–Es lo más comprensible, y por eso te llame, me estoy tragando mi orgullo para decirte cuanto me arrepiento de aquella noche, no sé, vuelvo a diciembre a cada rato, o por lo menos mi mente lo hace, Ian enserio te he echado de menos.

_These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving…_

_... And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
Realized that I loved you in the fall.  
Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.___

Llevo varios días sin dormir y todo por pensar en aquella fría y casi impersonal despedida, cierro los ojos y me acuerdo del divertido verano que pasamos juntos, cuando en el otoño pasado me di cuenta que de verdad te amaba y por último los fríos días que anteceden al invierno, que llenaron mi cabeza de dudas, para al final tomar la decisión de terminar contigo.

–Mmm no se qué esperas que te diga

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye…_

_…I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,  
And how you held me in your arms that September night…___

–Ni yo misma lo sé, Ian, solo te puedo decir cuánto echo de menos, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, cuando me abrasabas, por dios Ian de ti solo recibí amor, hasta el ultimo día, y a cambio yo que te di, un frio e insípido adiós.

_…Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming…_

_…I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand…___

Se que la puerta para una relación entre tú y yo está cerrada, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Solo a aspirar tu perdón, no solo por lo que te hice sino también por no haberte llamado en tu cumpleaños.

_(…__When your birthday passed and I didn't call…)___

–Wanda, te dije que lo sucedido sigue grabado con fuego en mi memoria pero, no por eso voy a dejar que te atormentes cuantas veces se te cruce por la mente, a pesar de todo, si lo que quieres es mi perdón, lo tienes, y por lo de mi cumpleaños, espere tu llamada, pero he de suponer que como siempre con fechas se te olvido.

Yo solo atine a bajar la cabeza avergonzada.

–Pero no importa Wanda, es parte de tu forma de ser, y no puedo suponer, que solo por que terminamos recuerdes cosas que antes no hacías.

–Gracias Ian, gracias por todo.

–No hay de qué.

El resto de la tarde hablamos de temas muy variados como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Como si lo que paso en diciembre no hubiera sucedido, igual, sucedió y eso no se puede borrar, a pesar de todo, todavía pienso en volver a diciembre, para cambiar lo sucedido y hacerlo todo bien, de pronto no evitando que terminemos, pero de pronto no ese día, y de una mejor forma.

Definitivamente volvería a diciembre, todo el tiempo.

_…I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time._

All the time

**

* * *

**

Hola a todas! se que he estado un poco perdida, pero tengo mis escusas, a unas les puede parecer tontas, pero a mi me dio duro, asi que aki va.

**Primero estuve presentando pruebas para entrar a la U. incluso en universidades lejos de donde vivo. **

**Despues vino la depresión por no haber pasado a ninguna, ni siquiera a la de mi ciudad y eso me llevo a no querer escribir, nada me salia, ademas al parecer voy a tener que esperar un semestre para volver a intentarlo ya que no tengo con que entrar a una U privada...**

**Ahora, sé q esta historia no es de crepusculo, como todas las mias, pero al escuchar esta cancion pense en cuando Wanda se queria ir, sin decirle a Ian, bueno tal vez no sea con tanto drama como aqui, pero algo así, ademas fue lo primero que me salio despues de mi despresion de la U.**

**intentare actualizar mis otros Fics, lo antes posibles pero en mi cole estan de fiestas y hay q ayudar, espero tengan pasiencia...**

**ojala les guste este OS.. y ¿Reviews?**

****Diana****


End file.
